Aloure
Appearance Aloure has collar bone length blood red hair with black tips. She has one bright green eye and one crimson eye. Her pupils become slits when she's angry. Her skin is slightly tanned in places. She has deep blood red scales along her neck and arms and legs. Some of these scales are broken or missing because of a recent Seitied attack. She is tall and muscular. She has large grey dragon wings with a crimson membrane. She usually wears a leather jump suit with red accents. She has leather gloves and black boots. She has various guns strapped to her, and a compartment for ammunition. She prefers to use her two hip pistols. Backstory Aloure woke up at age 13ish in a forest next to burning town. She was covered in ashes and burn marks. Her memory was gone, but she always assumed that she had lived in that burning town and that her family had died in that fire. She has no idea how she survived, or who her family was. Or why she had scales and dragon wings. She made her way towards the city, attempting to put life back on track. She read books and attempted to teach herself the basic skills of life. But without any official schooling she was only able to get the lowest of jobs, even resorting to singing in the streets to earn money. At age 16 she was approached by a man. He was interested in hiring her. She informed him that she had never had schooling, but he was more interested in her Dragon-like qualities and strong build. The man took her away to an unknown location where Aloure was trained to become an assassin. The organization gave her her name. The man was her boss, and even to this day she never knew his name. She knew how to shoot a gun before she learned algebra. Aloure turned out to be very good in training and fighting, rising to the top of her class. During the time she was living at the organization, her boss had joined forces with a separate organization. Every assassin was given a partner from the other organization. Aloure was given Faron. He was a tall and lanky boy, yet devilishly handsome. Faron was smart and quick thinking, able to talk his way out of anything. They worked well together, and what started as a begrudging friendship evolved into true love. By the time the two were 19, Faron proposed to Aloure. They planned to run away from their employers and elope. But soon after they made the plans the two organizations broke ties. Aloure’s boss ordered all of his assassins and spies to kill their partners, realizing that they knew too much and were dangerous to the organization. Aloure, unable to murder her fiancé, warned Faron to run before her employer could kill him. Faron tried to convince Aloure to run away with him, but she knew that it would be too risky. If he ran, she could stay and try to convince her boss she had killed him. Faron told her that he would hide for a month, but come back for her. Aloure said she would meet him in a month in the same area. She killed a nearby bird and used the blood to dirty up her weapons. Aloure gave herself injuries, making it seem like she had been in a fight. She went back to her boss and told him that she had killed Faron. Aloure thought that he believed her. A month passed and Aloure made her way back to meet Faron. She entered the place she agreed to meet her fiancé. But instead she found two of her assassin peers and her boss standing over Faron’s slaughtered body. Her boss told her that she had betrayed him, and that a traitor had to be put to death. Aloure was able to escape the assault and ran away. Heartbroken, she made it to Forengard where she hoped she would be safe in the presence of deities. Using the last of her earnings as an assassin, she rented an apartment where she has been hiding since. About a year and a half after the murder of Faron, Aloure was attacked by a shark Seitied in a lake. She couldn’t swim with her heavy wings so she almost drowned. She was saved by Imagine, Damian, and later Time with his anecdote. Personality Aloure is rough around the edges, but deep, deep down she truly has a heart of gold. She snaps at people, and prefers to be left alone. She doesn’t have many friends because of her unwillingness to trust anyone after what happened to her fiancé. Aloure is honest and truthful. But she masks her feelings of grief, fear, and sorrow with anger and fury. All in all, Aloure is just a broken soul struggling to make the best life for herself with the cards she is handed. In present RP time, Aloure is depressed about the death of her friend Damian, is living in Aeolus and now works secretly for Silverskies as the assassin Black Lightning. Fears Water. She can't swim so she's is terrified of it. The imagine of her murdered fiancé often haunts her dreams. Fun Facts * If she winks at you and her green eye shows, she's likes you. If only her red eye shows, she doesn't trust you. * She has a large scar over her right eye because of an Seitied attack. * Her voice actor would probably be Susan EganCategory:Female Category:OC Category:Hybrid Category:Dragon-human hybrid